1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter tip structure, and more particularly to a filter tip structure for a cigarette.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cigarette filter tip comprises a filter tip base made of active carbon, a filter, and a cigarette pipe fitted with each other. The cigarette pipe has a two-layer cigarette support compartment of an inner cone, and a plurality of radiating arranged holes. The filter includes a collecting surface with a roughness, and an annular oil collecting groove located under the collecting surface. However, the conventional cigarette filter tip composed of a filter tip base made of active carbon, a filter, and a cigarette pipe includes multiple components, thereby greatly increasing the cost of manufacture. In addition, the conventional cigarette filter tip having a complex structure is not easily assembled and dismantled. Further, the two-layer cigarette support compartment in the cigarette pipe has a plane shape so that the cigarette cannot be rigidly and stably received in the two-layer cigarette support compartment. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cigarette filter tip.